


Distractions

by avocadoatlaww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou is very distracting.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlsshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/gifts).



> Christmas gift for the lovely, hil! I love you, my friend!

"Dude, I need you to stop that."

Kyoutani Kentarou sat on the floor of Futakuchi Kenji's bedroom, playing with Futakuchi's puppy. 

"What?" Kyoutani grunted, looking up at Futakuchi.

Futakuchi sighed. "You're distracting me," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand, "and the assignment is not going to write itself."

The puppy in Kyoutani's lap whined, as he had briefly stopped petting her head. 

"Why?" Kyoutani demanded, and returned to petting the puppy.

"Because!" was all Futakuchi said, and he jotted down a few more words, not looking up at Kyoutani.

"The fuck kinda answer is that?" Kyoutani grumbled. "Why the hell are you so pissy today?"

At that, Futakuchi looked up from his assignment. "I'm not pissy!" he said sharply. "I just can't focus with you here."

"Then why did you say I could come over?" Kyoutani asked, anger seeping into his voice.

The puppy was lying completely still in his lap, sensing the bad mood in the room.

"What the fuck is your problem today?!"

"You are!" Futakuchi shouted. 

Kyoutani flinched.

"You're just so fucking adorable! What the fuck, dude?" Futakuchi ranted on, then realised what he'd said, and quickly shut up.

The room was engulfed in silence. Kyoutani stared at Futakuchi, who was slowly turning bright red. Then Kyoutani started laughing.

"That's gay," Kyoutani said, tears pooling in his eyes from laughter.

"S-shut the fuck up, Ken, we're both gay."

"Yeah," Kyoutani smiled and leaned across the table, "yeah, we are." Kyoutani grabbed hold of Futakuchi's t-shirt and planted a kiss on his lips.

Futakuchi chased his lips as they parted.

"Write your fucking assignment, Kenji."

"I want a reward when I finish," Futakuchi whined.

Kyoutani sighed, but agreed.

Futakuchi smirked and returned to his assignment with renewed vigour, knowing exactly what he'd make Kyoutani give him later that night.


End file.
